Watching
by evilbunnywithcheese13
Summary: A strange guest checks in and Zack likes him but Cody doesn't .  Cody only gets more suspicious when Arwin goes missing. Now it's only up to a lovesick Carey, a nonbeleiving Zack, a vengeful Maddie, and a paranoid Cody.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's the Suite Life version of Distubia with some twists. Summary stinks but story is a lot better will get up to T

There are many security cameras all over the Tipton they were hidden at every room in the Tipton but only some were used. But at any time someone could switch it so they were watching someone.

"And I thought summer would be fun", Zack said in a bored tone as he clipped his toenails.

"I love summer, you get to read books", Cody said as he read To Kill A Mockingbird.

"Have you heard of a magical thing called comic-books?" Zack asked

"Oh yes I've read every single issue of smart Sammy, I just can't possibly wait till he helps that 4 year old with her calculus problem." Cody said in a joyous tone.

"Why would a 4 year old be doing a calculus problem, mom can't even do calculus." Zack said as if Cody absolutely lost it.

Just then Carrie their mom walked in.

"What about calculus? " she asked firmly.

"Just that your very good at it" Cody said in a fake voice.

"And you know who else is good at it?" "Arwin is" Zack said hastily

"Lets go Cody!" Zack said grabbing Cody's hand and dragging him out the door to the basement where Arwin lived. When they walked in they discovered Arwin asleep on a chair in front of many monitors. The monitors showed the lobby and some of the higher-class suites.

"Wake up Arwin!" Cody yelled in his ear while he tapped on his shoulder.

"Is that you mommy?" Arwin shrieked then screamed again to find the twins in front of him and not his mom.

"What is this" Zack asked

"Well it's a security monitor," Arwin said

"Cool" said Cody

"Yes it is, there's actually 100's of hidden video cameras hidden around the hotel." Arwin said

"Is there one in our hotel room?" Zack asked

"Actually four" Arwin said

"Awesome!" Zack exclaimed

" But doesn't that mean Arwin could watch us anytime he wanted to."

" Actually Cody, I would only do that if you reported any strange things happening in your suite."

" What about the imperial suite on that monitor?" Zack asked

"Well any of the higher class suites get to choose if they want the security cameras." Arwin voiced.

"Let's see what's happening in our suite!" Zack said already getting excited. Before Arwin could stop him he pressed there room number and saw Carry crying over a soap opera.

"So this is what she does when were not here." Cody said deep in thought.

"Don't do that, I can seriously get kicked out!" Arwin said in a grim voice.

"Okay Mr. Serious," Zack said as if Arwin was making a big deal of nothing.

"I can go to jail for invasion of privacy," Arwin said gravely.

" Whatever lets go to the lobby" Zack said as if he didn't hear one word that Arwin said.

When they were in the lobby they noticed a strange hotel guest checking in. He had a plain blue shirt and some jeans on with his hair slicked back. He came over to the twins and said, " You two look bored here's 5 bucks". Then he just just smiled at them and walked to the elevator.

"I don't like him," said Cody still looking at him as he went to the 14th floor.

"Are you kidding I love him!" Zack said enthusiastically still looking at the five bucks.

Right before they went back to the 23rd floor Cody asked Mr. Moesby what room the man was in that checked into somewhere in the 14th floor.

"His room is room 456 but you must promise that you will not bother him please." Mr. Moseby said in a begging voice. He promised he wouldn't bother him with his fingers crossed.

So after dinner he went to room456 on the 14th floor and knocked on the door. The man came out in a bathrobe. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you for the 5 dollars"

"Well your welcome kid".

"Also are you going to work here?" Cody inquired.

"Well I am going to watch the video monitors." Then said good night and closed the door softly. _That's weird_ Cody thought _I thought Arwin was doing that_.

That night Cody heard a shriek that made his hair on his spine rise and a tremor run thorough his body. So he got out of his bed and out of his suite to go to the elevator but someone was already using it. And it was going to room 14!

That morning Mr. Moesby announced that Arwin was missing and when the man volunteered to take his place. Mr. Moesby said yes very appreciatively. But in the back of his head Cody had an odd feeling the man knew where Arwin was. He also knew that he wasn't watching the video monitors for the 9$ an hour.

Hoped you like it! Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Somebody will believe

Everyone was devastated when they heard of Arwin's disappearance, even the strange new hotel guest that just checked into room 456 on the 14th floor. So that morning Zack and Cody went to the park. Cody had planned to tell him what the man had said the night Arwin went missing.

"Hey you know the guy that gave us 5 bucks?" Cody asked causally.

"Yah." Zack replied.

"Well I think he kidnapped Arwin." Cody said trying to act serious.

"What makes you think that?" Zack asked

"Well last night he said that he was the guy watching the security cameras." Cody said hoping that Zack would believe him.

"Well maybe he was taking Arwin's place he is the janitor you know." Zack said

"Why don't we go ask him?" Cody requested.

"Because it's insane." Zack replied

"Why" Cody inquired.

"Because you can't just go up to someone and ask if they're a kidnapper." Zack said as if Cody was a moron.

"Watch me" Cody said running to the hotel

When they got there Cody quickly spotted the man and ran up to him.

"So how are you doing?" Cody said casually.

"Good." He replied dryly

"Well it sure is a tragedy that Arwin's missing." Cody said still as casually as he could.

"Yah if he was here I wouldn't have to work a full shift." He said then walked away.

Cody returned to Zack and told him what happened.

"See why would he want to work a full shift?" Zack asked Cody.

"To earn more money?" Cody asked even though he knew he was wrong.

"Is that worth kidnapping somebody?" Zack asked with a grin.

"No." Cody said now totally defeated.

Then they went to their suite for dinner.

" I have an announcement." Carry announced.

"What is it mommy" Cody said in a baby like voice.

"Well I have a date tomorrow with a really sweet guy." She said twirling her hair.

"Who is it?" Zack asked with a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Well he watches over the security cameras and his name is John Roberts." Carry said with a lovesick gaze on her face.

"No!" Cody screamed running out of the suite.

He also ran out of the hotel, staying out there for a couple hours and when he came in it was about midnight. He went into the elevator pressed the button labeled…14. He couldn't resist he wanted to prove that Mr. Roberts was a bad man. When he got there he went to room 456 but all he could hear were screams lots of dreadful high-pitched screams. His head was racing with thoughts but the main one in his mind was that nobody would believe him. Why would anyone believe him?

That morning he was thinking of who could possibly believe him _hhhhmmmmm Mr. Moseby would never believe me in my dreams, mom is too much in love, Zack already doesn't believe me, London won't even care, and Maddie will just want proof. But I have proof. _So after eating breakfast he ran down to the candy counter to talk to Maddie.

"Hey." She said when Cody came into the lobby.

"Hey." Cody said

"So what's up?" Maddie asked. She sounded depressed.

"Do you know that new guy that just checked in?" Cody asked anxiously.

"Yah." Maddie said

"Well I think he's a kidnapper." Cody said gravely.

"How so?" Maddie questioned

"Because last night I heard multiple screams from his room." Cody said hoping she would believe him.

"Well my mom works for the company that makes the security cameras." Maddie said breathing deeply.

"So." Cody said not getting why Maddie was being so dramatic.

"Well she went into his suite last night to talk about the cameras and was reported missing this morning." Maddie said grimly. They stared at each other for a few seconds then Cody sprinted out of the hotel.

So, Cody went to a store and got a bunch of equipment. After that he ran to his suite to tell Zack what he heard. When he got there he put his equipment on the table and jumped on the couch where Zack was sitting. After he told him he crossed his fingers hoping Zack would believe him. Then zack said: "Well I say we check out the basement and find out if this guy is truly 'bad'." Just then the doorbell rang and Carry ran to the door and said, "That must be John."

"So why do you now believe me?" Cody asked with suspicion.

"Oh I still don't, I just want to spend time with Maddie." Zack said putting on heaps of cologne.

Just then Carry opened the door.

HOPED YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Going In

Thank you for reading my story! So ReAd AnD ReViEw. Please

Chapter 3: Going in

Carry opened the door to find John Roberts in a Polo and some slacks.

"You look nice," they said at the same time in a nervous tone.

"We should get going," John said as he led Carry out the door to the Tipton restaurant.

As soon as the door closed Zack and Cody began to discuss their plan.

"So what do we do now?" Zack asked playing with the TV remote.

"Well first we call Maddie then we do exactly what you said." Cody said getting the phone.

"Which is" Zack said as Cody typed in the numbers.

"We check out the basement." Cody said waiting for an answer on the phone.

"Ok, but what's in the bag?" Zack said as Maddie picked up

"Hello?" Maddie answered.

"Hey this is Cody." He said

"What do you want?" Maddie asked

"Well we were wondering if you want to check out the basement with us to find out anything about that man who possibly kidnapped your mother." Cody said with his fingers crossed in hope.

"Why not?" Maddie said as Cody gave the thumbs up to Zack.

"Thanks" Cody said as he hung up the phone.

"Video cameras and paralyzers" Cody said bluntly.

"What?" Zack asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's what's in the bag." Cody said showing him the miniature Video cameras.

"What's a paralyzer?" Zack asked with a weird expression on his face.

"It's a grenade that only knocks someone out, they just call it that at the store." Cody said

"Why will we need that?" Zack asked with a scared expression on his face.

"Well he probably had someone watch over the video cameras while he's on his date." Cody said reasonably. Just then the doorbell rang. Cody opened the door expecting to see Maddie but instead he saw Mr. Roberts rushing into the suite.

"Sorry it's just that your mom forgot her wallet." He said getting her wallet.

"Hey is that a paralyzer?" He asked.

"Only a model." Cody said quickly.

"You do seem a little too young to be visiting John's Store." He said walking right into Maddie at the front door.

"Oh sorry." He said picking up Carry's wallet.

"It's ok, I'm Maddie their babysitter by the way." She said nervously.

"Oh that's nice" he said then walked out of the suite to resume his date.

"Genuine creep, isn't he?" Cody said when he was out of earshot.

"Amen to that." Maddie said still breathing deeply.

"By the way, what is John's Store?" Zack asked Cody

"It's a surplus store that sells paralyzers, funny he knows about it." Cody said

" Ready to go in?" Zack asked taking a deep breath.

" Ready when you are." Cody said while gathering his supplies.

"Then lets go." Maddie said walking out the door.

When they got to the basement Cody threw a paralyzer in the room then after about a minute he looked to see if anyone was on the ground. He saw a man that looked very similar to Mr. Roberts stretched out on his chair unconscious. They walked a little farther to check if there were any more "watchers." After not finding anymore 'watchers' they found where the paralyzer went off.

"That's weird, I don't think the paralyzer is close enough to knock the chair guy ou- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Maddie yelled as a hand slipped over her face and pulled her away briskly.

"Maddie!" Zack screamed with fright in his voice.

"Lets go!" Cody said urgently grabbing Zack's wrist and running towards where Maddie was.

They searched everywhere in the basement trying to find them but were unsuccessful. Then when they were just about to exit but Zack looked up at the monitor and whispered: "Oh my god!" Then Cody looked at the monitor to find all the monitors on their room.

"He's watching us." Cody said with every bit of fear in his voice.

"No duh." Zack said shakily.

"That's creepy." Cody said bluntly.

"Just a bit." Zack said rolling his eyes but still with a grave tone.

Then Cody remembered why he brought the miniature video cameras. So they could give him a taste of his own medicine.

At the restaurant

"This spaghetti is delicious." Carry said with a mouthful of spaghetti in her mouth.

"So was this water… and now I have to go to the bathroom." He lied, then walked out leaving Carry with a strange expression on her face. Lucky for him no one was in the bathroom. So he talked on his walkie-talkie to his brother Kurt.

"How's everything going?" John asked in a hushed voice.

"Not too well." Kurt said grimly. Right before John was going to reply he heard the voice of the restaurant's owner asking: "is every thing all right?" Then John walked out of the stall.

"Just fine." He reassured then punched him in the face leaving him unconscious on the ground. After that he continued his conversation with his brother.

"Why are things not going well?" John asked severely.

"Well I was attacked by a paralyzer…." Kurt said causally.

"I think I know who did this," he said with a demonic grin.

AT THE BASEMENT!

"Hurry up Cody." Zack urged

"I am and how about you check on mom and Mr. Roberts." Cody said deep in concentration as he put the camera on a corner of a hidden ceiling.

"That's weird, he isn't there." Zack whispered his eyes wide open in terror as he looked at a lonely Carry playing with her spaghetti.

"I wonder where he is." Spoke Cody now on the floor and done with all of the video cameras.

"I'm right here." John said walking through the door with Kurt, a frightened Maddie, and a knife. Zack fainted right on the chair and Cody just looked in fright wishing he could just faint right now and end up in Hawaii, or just away from here.

CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I KNOW I DID. PLZ REAVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE ANSWER TO THE CLIFFHANGER.


	4. Escape or not

Chapter 4: Anywhere but here

Hey guys thanks for the review again plz1 U guys rock! ENJOY

Zack woke up with a fat lip from when he hit the chair and looked around the room they were in. It was Arwin's secret room where he kept his pictures of Carry except they were torn down. He finally realized that there was duck tape on his ankles, face, and his arms so he couldn't move or talk. Then a man with a rough face noticed he was awake.

"Hey John, Sleeping Beauty woke up." Kurt snarled

"It's about time." John said as he walked over to Zack to slap him across the face. Zack fell off his chair and onto the ground his face burning.

"Zumph." Mumbled someone from the darkness.

"Your friend is here to see you." John said demonically as he turned on the light to reveal Cody sitting with a gash on his cheek and also looking very tired. Zack also noticed Maddie unconscious on her chair with a nasty bump on her head. Zack looked horrified. He then casually nodded to Cody who then (even with his hands taped) hit John square in the face to knock him out. Then Zack head butted Kurt in the stomach to knock the air out of him and send him to the ground, and then he body slammed him to knock him out. Then Zack grabbed a knife from John's pocket with his teeth and cut Cody's duck tape by moving the knife up and down frantically. Then Cody cut Zack's and Maddie's with his hands, they all then departed as Zack carried Maddie. Luckily there was no one there in the lobby to ask questions except the night guy who was reading a magazine. They then went to the Martin suite to find Carry frantically waiting on the couch for Zack and Cody.

"Where were you?" Carry yelled hugging and kissing the twins.

"I'll tell you later, but right now Maddie needs a doctor. Just as he said that Maddie woke up rubbing her head.

"Where am I?" Maddie asked dumbly then fell back to sleep.

"See?" Zack asked shaking Carry.

"Ok I'll take her to a doctor but you need to tell me what happened." Carry said grimly.

The twins told her everything leaving Carry's mouth wide open.

"I need to call the police!" She said running to the phone.

"And accuse your boyfriend?" Cody asked.

"Well if what you said is true…." She said waiting for an answer on the phone.

"Hello?" a monotone voice said. Carry then explained what happened not leaving out a detail. In the end they said they would be there in 15 minutes.

IN THE LOBBY

"Thank you for coming." Carry said shaking the leader's hand.

"Let's go." He said signaling for his team to come to the basement with him and ignoring Carry.

When they went in they found John watching the video monitors eating a donut.

"Is there a problem?" he asked swallowing his food.

"Only a kidnapping of 3 kids and hitting a girl to her unconsciousy." Zack raged.

"That's not a word." Cody muttered

"I don't care." Zack muttered back.

"Were just going to look around." The leader said to John.

"That's okay." John said calmly as he stared at Zack and Cody.

After 15 minutes or so they came back with nothing.

"We didn't find anything objectionable." The leader said, then Carry pulled Zack and Cody out of the basement and back to their suite.

"No!" Cody screamed.

"Lies!" Zack yelled.

"Maddie's going to stay with us for tonight." Carry said

"Cool!" Zack exclaimed. Then they all went to bed to be waken up by Maddie who was shaking Zack and Cody.

"What is it sweet thing?" Zack asked

"Follow me." Maddie said blandly. They obeyed her and ended up in front of John Robert's room.

"No way." Zack said but Maddie grabbed him and said: "Stay."

"But how are we going to get in?" Cody asked. Just as Maddie pulled out his room key.

"How did you get that?" Zack asked in amazement.

"Stole it from him at the basement." Maddie said calmly

She opened the door softly then tiptoed into his kitchen.

"I hoped he doesn't find us." Cody said, a little louder then he should have.

"You won't have to worry about that." John Roberts said as he walked in to the kitchen with his evil smirk and a big red knife.

Not again Zack thought as an insane murderer walked closer and closer.

And you thought they were safe! I love cliffys! R&R PLEASE Hoped you liked it.! Peace Out!


	5. Not again

Chapter 5: Not again

Cody Martin stared into the emotionless face of John Roberts. The first thing he could think of is to get defense. So he jumped across the kitchen to get a butcher knife he spotted. John jumped and tried to catch him only to be stopped by Zack who got knocked out on his attempt. As John sat up Maddie ran into him and grabbed a vase and smashed it on his head. Cody now had the butcher's knife in his hand and Zack was beginning to stir.

"Let's get out of here." Maddie said almost hyperventilating

"Good idea." Cody said dragging Zack to the door. He opened the door to find Kurt Roberts staring at them with a manic look on his face.

"Not so fast." He said as he punched Cody leaving him on the ground.

Kurt grabbed Cody's knife then gestured for Maddie to come and fight. Maddie kicked him straight in his stomach with her heels knocking the air out of him. Gripping for breath Kurt laid on the ground with the knife in his hands.

"I'll take that." Maddie said as she snatched the knife then dragged Kurt's body bumping him into things purposely so he would be unconscious. She found a rather big room in the back of the suite and she opened it. She walked in the cool darkness to hear a muffled whining, so she turned on the light to find a whip, a frightened Arwin, and Karen Fitzpatrick: Maddie's mom.

"Mom." She said in a hushed voice.

"So that's the last person you'll see before you die." Kurt said looking madder than ever, also with a gun pointing straight at Maddie.

"I don't think so!" Zack screamed he said hitting him in the face with a hardcover book as he turned around.

John was still conscious but suffered a bruise on his forehead. Zack took the gun and was about to throw it but let go after being hurtled to the ground by John Roberts who was 5 times madder than before and he was nearly going to suffocate Zack. Zack motioned them to go but Cody resisted. He jumped on John and did whatever he could; bit, kicked, punched, hit, and scratched. Though Maddie pulled him back and dragged him to the door. Zack watched as they all abandoned him and left him about to die. Anger curled up inside of him just waiting to explode. He took advantage of it and exploded upward making John fly back and crash out of the window.

"It's not over yet!" an aggravated Kurt said holding the knife Maddie left behind.

Zack was speechless. So he just grabbed John's gun and pointed it at him not sure what he was doing. A startled Kurt slowly put his knife down. Zack took a deep breath.

"Now take a few steps back." Zack said still taking a huge gulp.

"Ok." Kurt said and after a few steps he pulled a gun on Zack then grabbed the knife and put it on Arwin's throat. Zack didn't know what to do, he wished he would just wake up from a bad dream.

"It's all over." Kurt said with a dirty grin on his face.

"I don't think so!" a voice yelled as the side of a baseball bat hit Kurt in the face knocking him out.

"Thanks Cody." Zack said falling to his knees and hugging Cody's legs.

"We need to call the police." Cody said urgently grabbing a phone.

Zack's POV

The police came and captured Kurt but couldn't find John's body even after I told them what happened. They did insist that we got some sleep- me more than Cody- so we did. When we woke up we headed to the lobby to talk to Maddie. I told her everything and she was so proud of me she gave me kiss on the cheeks. She gave Cody a small hug (she would've given him more but she knows I like her and not him.) After her shift was done she came to our suite. She told us that her mom was back and safe and that Arwin was also safe. Cody and I felt a lot of relief from that. Everything was right again. I guess I should've believed Cody in the first place.

LATER THAT NIGHT

We had a huge party when mom went to rehearsal. But Cody found a note next to the Dr. Pepper on the table. It said: _I have your mom and you know who I am._

CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW PLZ. THX 4 ALL THE ONES I'VE already GOTTEN. PEACE


End file.
